


I'll Keep You [My Dirty Little Secret]

by trixie_moon



Series: HQ Whumptober 2020 [15]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Biphobia, Cheating, Dark, Dirty Little Secret - All-American Rejects, F/M, Heavy Angst, Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, Implied/Referenced Underage Prostitution, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, M/M, Mind the Tags, Sachi needs a hug, Sex Tapes, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think, but not sachi, sachi's cheated on instead, sort of a sequel to "scream", title from a song, very dark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:54:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27043066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trixie_moon/pseuds/trixie_moon
Summary: Sachi has a dirty little secret. It's not what you would think, though.Whumptober Day 17 - Dirty Little Secret
Relationships: Kuroo Sachi/Yaku Misha, Past Kuroo Sachi/Takahara Sara
Series: HQ Whumptober 2020 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1907605
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11
Collections: Creative Chaos Discord Recs





	I'll Keep You [My Dirty Little Secret]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Scream](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26256688) by [trixie_moon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/trixie_moon/pseuds/trixie_moon). 



> SACHI NEEDS HUGS

_ “Sachi,”  _ she purrs. “Why don’t you come back with me?”

Sachi freezes. She is here,  _ why is she here?  _ He stumbles over his Converse, disoriented and startled, screams ringing in his ears, how he begged her to  _ stopstopstopithurtsSara! _

He gasps out a breath, nearly choking on his own spit. Misha gives him a worried look. 

“Need your inhaler?” he asks softly, knowing Sachi doesn’t like talking about his asthma in public.

Sachi shakes his head, still breathing heavily, mumbling out “Look behind you,”

Misha’s green eyes flick over his shoulder and they narrow. He protectively wraps an arm around Sachi and glares over his shoulder at the other girl skulking in the alley. She’s much taller than him, but he doesn’t let it stop him from intimidating her.

“Fuck off, Sara,” he sneers, hackles raised. 

She scoffs, stalking towards them, “Oh shut up, you weirdo Russian,”

“Quarter Russian,” replies Misha curtly, walking faster.

“Tch, doesn’t matter, does it?” she says, going around them and stopping them from exiting. 

Misha rolls his eyes. “Move out of the way,”

* * *

“Uh, no. Why is someone like  _ you _ , with someone as good as Sachi?”

“That’s none of your goddamn business,” snarls Misha, pulling the much taller Sachi behind him.

“Oh, but it  _ is _ ,” smiles Sara wickedly. “After all, wouldn’t want  _ these _ to get out, for the entire school to see how much of a slut you are, Sachi. Ut if you come back, all will be forgiven and nobody needs to know,”

Misha furrows his eyebrows. “Sara…” he says cautiously. “Know what?”

She laughs, cold, and calculated. “Oh, Misha, you poor thing. Your little boyfriend isn’t as faithful as you’d think. He’s a complete whore.”

Misha squints, “Are you sure we’re talking about Kuroo Sachi and not someone else?”

Sara titters, “Oh, quite sure, Misha. Why don’t you take a listen to the evidence for yourself?”

She hands her sleek black smartphone to Misha, along with some headphones. Misha slips one of them into his ear, sure that Sara will try something with Sachi if he starts to ignore them. 

These videos...there’s something off about them. Never mind the fact that Sachi’s with that abusive bitch, but these videos were

“Taken without consent,” blurts Misha. He glares at Sara, daring her to challenge him. 

She titters, “Oh please! As if  _ I’d _ ever do that,”

Sachi mumbles something, shrinking into himself. Misha and Sara both give him curious looks. “What is it?” they both ask at the same time, Misha much more gently than Sara. 

“Misha’s right,” he mumbles. “I never asked for any of th-that, i-i only d-did it because I w-wanted you to be happy…”

“Oh baby,” says Sara. “I’ll be happy. As long as you’re back with  _ me _ instead of that fuck!”

“Misha’s not a ‘fuck’ or an ‘it’ or any of the other names you’ve called him!” snarls Sachi, eyes blazing with unshed tears. “Besides, stop being so damn cocky. You’re not the only one with dirt on people, Sara.”

He stalks off, dragging Misha right behind him.

* * *

“Sachi...what do you mean ‘dirt’?”

“I didn’t break up with her because she assaulted me,” he admits shyly, toying with his silver bangs. “I broke up with her because  _ she _ was cheating on me, not the other way around,”

Misha wrinkles his nose. “That’s disgusting either way. The cheating and the assault. Not you,”

“I know...an-and I need to make sure this never happens again, but I’m going to need you to trust me,”

“I already trust you,”

“Good,”

Sachi sighs and slides against the wall of the science building, tears pooling in his hazel eyes. “She assaulted me, but that’s not what I don’t want her to share...sh-she made tapes of it. Always makes tapes of these...and that's the dirt  _ I  _ have on her.”

“Sex tapes?”

“What other kind? Sh-She thinks it’s a game...but Ichigo-san and I know better.”

Misha sits down next to his boyfriend. “Who’s Ichigo-san?”

“Sara’s sugar daddy,” said Sachi quietly, “An-and he wants his money back,”

“Well, figures. Is that why you need me to trust you?”

“Mhm, gonna talk to him. Then we’ll see who  _ really _ has the dirty little secret,”


End file.
